1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle movement estimation device and a vehicle movement estimation method that estimate a movement velocity and a movement direction of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
In view of improvement in traffic safety and so forth, it is desired to estimate a movement velocity and a movement direction of a vehicle with high accuracy.
Accordingly, a technique of estimating a movement velocity and a movement direction of a vehicle has been suggested (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-508627). In a technique disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Translation of PCT Application) No. 2004-508627 (hereinafter referred to as “related art”), the movement velocity of the vehicle is estimated by acquiring wheel rotation data of the vehicle, and the movement direction of the vehicle is estimated by integrating results of successive measurements of the yaw rate (rotational angular velocity) by a gyroscope mounted on the vehicle.
However, the related art has difficulty in estimating the movement velocity of the vehicle from the rotational velocity of the wheel in a case where the wheel of the vehicle slips. Further, in the gyroscope, a drift error occurs due to the influence of a temperature and so forth, and the accuracy of the measured angular velocity thus degrades with respect to the lapse of time. In addition, the accuracy also degrades in a case where a road surface is inclined or uneven. That is, the related art has difficulty in robustly estimating the movement velocity and movement direction of the vehicle.